HEART
|print usa = June 5, 2012 |digital us = |isbn us = IBSN 978-1421541389 |chapters = 350. The Lust 4 351. The Lust5 352. The Lust 6 353. The Ash 354. heart 355. Azul-Blood Splash 356. Tyrant of Skulls 357. The Colossus of Fear 358. King of the Clouds |viz = 350. The Lust 4 351. The Lust 5 352. The Lust 6 353. The Ash 354. heart 355. Azul-Blood Splash 356. Tyrant of Skulls 357. The Colossus of Fear 358. King of the Clouds }} HEART is the forty-first volume of the Bleach manga series. Publisher's summary Pushed to the verge of death by Ulquiorra Cifer, Ichigo Kurosaki releases his Hollow powers. But can Ichigo control his powers long enough to claim victory against his rival, or will he lose everything he's been fighting for...? Bleach All Stars Chapters 350. The Lust4 In response to Orihime's cry, Ichigo turns into a strange new Hollow form and easily overpowers Ulquiorra. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Orihime Inoue # Hollow Ichigo # Uryū Ishida # Ulquiorra Cifer Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 271: Ichigo Dies! Orihime, the Cry of Sorrow! 351. The Lust5 Ulquiorra reveals that he has regeneration powers, regrowing his old arm back. He attempts to attack Ichigo's inner Hollow, but is overpowered and defeated. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Orihime Inoue # Uryū Ishida # Hollow Ichigo # Ulquiorra Cifer Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 271: Ichigo Dies! Orihime, the Cry of Sorrow! 352. The Lust6 Rukia continues to fight Rudbornn, but is suddenly interrupted by Yammy. Before Ichigo's inner Hollow can shoot off another Cero, Ulquiorra attacks him. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : #Rukia Kuchiki #Rudbornn Chelute #Yammy Llargo #Renji Abarai #Yasutora Sado #Uryū Ishida #Orihime Inoue #Ulquiorra Cifer Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 272: Ichigo vs. Ulquiorra, Conclusion! 353. The Ash His Hollow mask destroyed, Ichigo collapses on the ground while Ulquiorra says his dying words. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : #Uryū Ishida #Orihime Inoue #Ichigo Kurosaki #Ulquiorra Cifer Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 272: Ichigo vs. Ulquiorra, Conclusion! 354. heart Ulquiorra finally understands what a heart is and dies. Yammy uses his Resurrección and transforms, revealing that in his released form he is no longer Espada #10, but in fact Espada #0. Meanwhile, Hitsugaya and Harribel continue their fight. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : #Ichigo Kurosaki #Orihime Inoue #Ulquiorra Cifer #Yammy Llargo #Rukia Kuchiki #Renji Abarai #Yasutora Sado #Tōshirō Hitsugaya #Tier Harribel Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 272: Ichigo vs. Ulquiorra, Conclusion! *Episode 273: Fury of the Shark! Harribel Releases 355. Azul-Blood Splash The Captains Shunsui, Hitsugaya, and Suì-Fēng continue their fight against the Espada Starrk, Harribel, and Baraggan. Harribel decides to put an end to her and Hitsugaya's fight by releasing her Zanpakutō and slicing Hitsugaya in half. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : #Sajin Komamura #Tetsuzaemon Iba #Shūhei Hisagi #Momo Hinamori #Izuru Kira #Rangiku Matsumoto #Shunsui Kyōraku #Tōshirō Hitsugaya #Suì-Fēng #Tier Harribel #Coyote Starrk #Baraggan Louisenbairn #Marechiyo Ōmaeda Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 273: Fury of the Shark! Harribel Releases 356. Tyrant of Skulls Tōshirō Hitsugaya recovers from his injuries using a special technique of his and continues his fight with Harribel. Baraggan continues to fight both Suì-Fēng and Marechiyo and reveals that all the Espada embody an aspect of death and that his is old age. He then releases his Zanpakutō. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : #Tōshirō Hitsugaya #Tier Harribel #Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto #Baraggan Louisenbairn #Suì-Fēng #Marechiyo Ōmaeda Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 274: Hitsugaya, the Suicidal Frozen Heavens Hundred Flowers Funeral! *Episode 275: The Approaching Breath of Death, the King Who Rules Over Death! 357. The Colossus of Fear With Baraggan's Zanpakutō release, he is shown to be a deadly foe. Harribel and Hitsugaya continue their fight, with both vying for dominance using water. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : #Suì-Fēng #Baraggan Louisenbairn #Marechiyo Ōmaeda #Tier Harribel #Tōshirō Hitsugaya Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 274: Hitsugaya, the Suicidal Frozen Heavens Hundred Flowers Funeral! *Episode 275: The Approaching Breath of Death, the King Who Rules Over Death! 358. King of the Clouds Harribel and Hitsugaya continue their fight. Suì-Fēng tells Marechiyo to act as a decoy for her because she has a plan. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : #Tier Harribel #Tōshirō Hitsugaya #Baraggan Louisenbairn #Marechiyo Ōmaeda #Suì-Fēng Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 274: Hitsugaya, the Suicidal Frozen Heavens Hundred Flowers Funeral! *Episode 275: The Approaching Breath of Death, the King Who Rules Over Death! *Episode 276: One Hit Kill, Suì-Fēng, Bankai! Author's Notes References Navigation 41